Biig Monsta
by Severus my hero
Summary: Little Lily Potter had just had a nightmare and wanted some comfort from her Daddy. Unfortunately, when she opens the door to her parent's room, she realizes that maybe her nightmare was actually coming true. A not-so-classic walking in on your parents fic. :P


**A/n: This is just a little story I had in mind. Out of the next generation characters, Lily is my absolute favorite and I like toying with the idea of her as a little girl now and then. I used to have a very wild imagination as a child, so if the children in my stories are a little crazy or super weird, you can blame my childhood self for that. LOL, do let me know what you think. :) Cheers!**

 **~Severusmyhero**

* * *

It had been a long day at work again, and Harry just could not wait to hit the bed and welcome sweet slumber at his house in Enfield. He tiptoed towards his and Ginny's bedroom, careful not to wake the children. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and his eyelids were heavy with sleep. He carefully opened the bedroom door and silently slid in. He undressed with as little commotion as possible, pulled back the covers from his side of the bed and let his aching back tenderly make contact with the mattress.

Harry was just about to drift of to sleep when he felt a small warm hand glide over his bare chest.

"Hey," Ginny murmured.

"Hi," Harry whispered back, for some odd reason all his fatigue had left him.

Harry plucked Ginny's hand off his chest and tugged her closer to him. He shifted slightly and Ginny climbed on top him, straddling his hips.

"Hard day at work?" Ginny asked as she started kissing every inch of his chest, slowly rocking her hips against his boxers.

"Mhmm…" Harry began to tug at Ginny's nightdress in desperation, and before he knew it, they were naked, sighs, moans and grunts filling the silence in their room.

The two of them were too occupied in their ministrations to note that a small red-headed figure had opened their door, squinted inside, given the tiniest of gasps and ran downstairs with big huge tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Morning," Harry was up and ready for another long day at work. His hair was as disheveled as ever, but his face shone with happiness as he saw his sons and daughter come down for breakfast He was dressed in purple Auror robes, munching at his cereal, while skimming over the news in the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Dad," the three sleepyheads said in unison. Harry smiled at his three little troublemakers fondly, only to be surprised to see a very disgruntled and rather white-faced lily staring fixedly at the floor. His daughter had just turned 4 two weeks ago and she was already showing signs of growing up to follow in her mother's footsteps. She wouldn't take no for an answer and gave a hard time to her brothers, who tried to pick on her from time to time. However, her usual fire seemed to have extinguished completely today.

"Lily bud, are you okay?" Harry asked his daughter sincerely only to see her jump up in surprise and look away quickly, the little color that was left in her innocent little face also leaving.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" Harry persisted setting his paper down and getting up, intending to lift his daughter into his arms and coax out whatever was worrying her. However, the second he had gotten up, Lily shrieked and ran back upstairs into her room.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He looked at Ginny helplessly, who was making her way to the breakfast table with waffles, strawberries, cream and syrup. A large jug of orange juice and a small pot of tea floated in after her. She set all the food on the table and nodded at Harry and the boys to start eating their breakfast.

"I'll go see what's up with her, don't worry," Ginny stated as she started walking up the stairs after their daughter.

"James, Al, do you know what's wrong with your sister?" Harry asked, making himself a cup of steaming tea.

"She was saying something about monsters at night," James shrugged and began to dig into his waffle. Albus nodded and did the same.

* * *

Ginny knocked Lily's door and stepped inside to find her daughter clutching Mr. Timsy Poo, her giant stuffed bunny rabbit. She was whispering in his long ears, but quickly stopped talking as she saw her mother walk towards her.

Lily frantically looked left, then right and then at the door, but when she found herself completely trapped in the room with her mother, she began to scream and shout. There were legitimate tears in her eyes as she started wailing.

"Go Away! GO AWAY MONSTA!" Lily screamed at the top of her voice.

"Lily sweetheart, what's the matter?" Ginny sat down right in front of her tiny little angel, who was shaking with fear now.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Ginny moved to smooth her hair. She quickly withdrew her hand, not wanting to cause any more distress to the little girl.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ginny had started to get worried now.

"Mummy Daddy monsta! Mummy Daddy eat Lily! Aaaaiinnnnnn…." Lily had now started to all out cry, wail and thrash.

"Lily honey, Mummy and Daddy are not monsters, sweetheart. We love you very much. We would never try to eat you!" Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. There was real anger and hatred in Lily's eyes, which was eating away at Ginny's heart. However, the notion of Harry or herself eating their little flower was so insane, only someone as imaginative as her children could have come up with it.

For one second, Ginny thought she had gotten through to the four-year-old girl, but she realized she was mistaken, because tears began flowing from her eyes again.

"I had a nightmare. Biiig (Lily drew her hands out to show exactly how big) monsta eat mummy! I was sho scared. I didn't want biiig (Lily again threw her arms wide to indicate something bigger than before) monsta to eat my mummy." Lily sniffed somewhat and then resumed her tale. Ginny made sure not to smile or show amusement. Her daughter hated it when people didn't take her seriously.

"I grabbed Mr. Timsy Poo and came to tell Daddy that biiiiig (Lily now stood up and stretched her arms as wide as possible) monsta wanted to eat mummy and I was scared." Lily sniffed horribly now and Ginny remembered how she and Harry had forgotten to put the locking or silencing charms on their door last night. She groaned inwardly at their blunder.

"I was too late! Biiiiiiiig (Ginny was a little scared the girl was going to rip her shoulders apart now) monsta had eaten mommy and was now eating daddy!" Lily's eyes were big and round now and her tears were even bigger. "MMmmmm, slurp slurp (Lily was making sounds she made when she was devouring an especially delicious candy, ice-cream or desert, her head bobbling from side to side) it said. Poor daddy was having boos boos." Lily sat down and hugged Mr. Timsy Poo and began to cry again. Her sobs were genuine and tormented.

Ginny didn't know how to keep a straight face.

"Dear God," Ginny couldn't think of saying anything that was appropriate to tell a four-year-old little girl. If only she had asked, "Where do babies come from" or something like that, Ginny may have been able to explain the birds and bees to her. However, this was just embarrassing.

"Sweetie, you just had a nightmare, that's all," Ginny started to say; praying silently that her daughter would take her word for it. "Look mummy is just mummy. Mummy isn't a monster at all." Lily looked at her mother cautiously. Suddenly hit with a little inspiration, Ginny pulled the skin from under her eyes down and looked up to show Lily. "See?"

Lily knew that is what the healers did when they did your checkup, so she peered into her mother's eyes and nodded her affirmation. Her face was still really blotchy.

"Do you want to go check Daddy too?" Lily nodded, putting a thumb in her mouth and gingerly holding her mother's hand, letting her lead the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry had heard all the wailing and screaming stop and wondered what was going on with his daughter, when his wife appeared in the dining room entrance holding Lily's hand. Lily was watching him uncertainly from behind Ginny, her large eyes scared. She took a deep breath, left Ginny's hand and started to come towards Harry.

"Lily wants to check you for monster invasion, Harry," Ginny said in all seriousness. James and Al, both stopped eating and looked at their baby sister brace herself.

"Coooool," James declared, but Al looked suspicious.

"What?" Harry looked questioningly at his wife, and saw how she was just trying to keep a straight face. With an eyebrow raised in bewilderment, Harry looked at his daughter. She motioned for him to bend his head down. Harry got up and sat down on the floor, so his eyes were level with hers. Lily shrieked and took several steps back.

However, she took a deep breath and gathering courage moved closed to Harry's face. Using her small hand, she pulled his left cheek down and looked into his eye and then did the same with his right cheek. Nodding that he was clear, she took a shuddering breath and plopped herself down on a chair, putting a large piece of waffle in her plate.

* * *

 **10 years later**

"Bugger off Al!" Lily shouted at her older brother. She could not understand how her boyfriend was any of their business.

"Lily, what sort of language have you started to use?" Ginny scolded her daughter. "It is unbecoming of you!"

"Well it isn't our fault, you and Daddy starting corrupted and scarring our poor little eyes and ears since we were, what? Four?" Lily said cheekily and just as expected she saw her mother turn a shade of deep scarlet. Lily got up from her seat at the dining table and gave her mother a big kiss on her very flushed cheek.

"Just kidding mum, lighten up," and before Ginny could recover herself Lily had run out into the garden after her brothers.


End file.
